The Hidden Story of Speed the Hedgehog
by triforce640
Summary: These are the memoirs of Speed the Hedgehog, it has several crossovers considering he is a Zone Cop it is rated T and all characters belong to their respective companies except Speed the Hedgehog, he is my creation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Origin

These are the memoirs of the Zone Cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

After figuring out a way to enter into other universes from ours I have found that every fabrication is actually a gateway to those other worlds. First, just to test I would use the dimensional rift generator to create a gateway from Earth to what we call Star Wars, the test was a success! After doing some considerable training in that realm I decided to test the gateway to other realms notably those of video games especially Sonic the Hedgehog and his popular TV show, little did I know that the venture into this realm would change my life forever, not only my mental being, but physical as well.

This was back when I was still known as Max the **human**.

Setting the ship to produce the Realm Generator for the realm of the Sonic the Hedgehog television show, I found through studying several other realms that this one could benefit more of my newfound abilities.

Upon arriving in this realm, I was shocked to see more turmoil than what was displayed on the show, I then knew what I had to do, and I had to stop the one known as Robotnik at all costs. Though when I arrived in the realm the freedom fighters thought that my ship was a spy ship sent by Robotnik, the most notably to question my methods was of course Sonic himself, but I had to prove to them that with my knowledge of machines and their realm I could help them. I think that the main reason they were doubtful to accept my help is that I looked like an overlander to them, but within a week, after saving Tails from a platoon of Swatbots with psychic blasts and a little help from my lightsaber, they agreed to accept my help.

The mission was a simple one, take out Robotnik's main roboticizer and get the heck out of there before he could call reinforcements or before we were captured. Sally of course led the team, usually I worked alone, but this time I decided to make an exception. Using sneak tactics and swift movements Sonic, Bunnie, and I infiltrated Robotnik's lair and eventually made it to the roboticizer room, but we were found.

I took out as many Swatbots as I could, but there were too many, I eventually, had to make sure Bunnie and Sonic got out, my safety was not important, I of course did not belong here anyway. With Sonic and Bunnie out of the way I didn't have to worry about their safety. I must have taken care of a hundred swatbots, but they kept pouring in and eventually my lightsaber overheated and I was captured. Dr. Robotnik, with his huge grin was quite pleased with my prowess and wanted to control my power for his very own, he first sought a way to recreate my lightsaber, but how could he? The crystals that make the lightsabers are only found in the Star Wars realm, frustrated with his discovery that he could not reverse engineer the technology, he then tried to robotocize me, fortunately for me my DNA was not recognized by the robotocizer's systems, which of course angered the doctor much more, I thought he was going to 

kill me, but I was wrong. He still wanted that raw power for himself, so Snively suggested that he try to **make** my DNA recognizable by the robotocizer's systems. I sensed great fear in Snively at that moment while he was waiting on the answer to this suggestion, and with the same evil grin he gave me earlier I knew at that moment what he was going to do.

Producing a blue quill which he told me was Sonic's, and saying that "I will combine your DNA with that infernal hedgehog's and wipe your memory so that your power will belong to me." Then within a few minutes, Robotnik completed the preparations of changing the roboticizer into a gene splicer. With a cackling laugh that I can still hear to this day, he pleasingly said "This is going to hurt immensely."

And was it ever painful, my molecules felt as if they were being ripped apart and being rearranged, into something I did not want, trying to stay awake through the whole process, so I would not die from the pain, the last thing I remember before blacking out was Snively saying "Why is he turning red?"

…

When I awoke the chamber was filled with swatbots once again, and I still retained all of my knowledge, but I took a closer look and realized the swatbots were not keeping me in but keeping someone out if it were not for the strange energy keeping my mental abilities hindered, I would have known right away that it was Sonic on a rescue mission to save me. He was successful!

He took me back to Knothole and that was when I first realized how terrible the changes were made to my body, I was no longer human, but a hedgehog; with so much happening in the past twenty-four hours I needed rest and I would assess the damage later, with my technology I could surely revert my current state back to normal.

…

So when I awoke, I once again looked at myself to make sure it was not some horrible nightmare, unfortunately for me, it wasn't. I had to get to work, right away as fast as I could, when I was running to the ship for my tech I noticed the first of many things to get used to, I realized that I had inherited some of Sonic's speed with his DNA, a walk which should have taken a few minutes was made in a few seconds! Even with this newfound power, I was still determined to reverse the effects, using a previous sample of my DNA and a sample of my current DNA I soon realized that the good doctor had essentially changed it so much that it was completely unrecognizable by both my old and a sample that I took from Sonic, which was hard to get I needed a blood sample after all. I began to realize that I was not able to change myself back in this realm, at least not with the technology available. It was then I heard a knock on the outside of my ship.

"I told them I needed to be alone, why are they bothering me," I thought, but it was not a Freedom Fighter waiting outside my door. I assumed he was wearing some sort of anti-gravity suit, because when I opened the sealed hatch he was standing perpendicular to the ground.

"We've been watching you for a while now, and usually I would consider placing you under arrest, but considering what has happened we may make an exception.

"And just who the heck are you?" I asked

"I am Zonic the Zone Cop, like I said, you I'm going to make an exception for you. You can join us or…"

"Or what?"

"Or go to prison in one of our facilities the choice is up to you."

"What is it exactly that you do anyway?"

"We monitor the different zones in the universe, and it seems that you have illegally crossed three that we know of."

"Working for you, would I be able to go to different zones and find a way to change back?"

"I don't see why not."

I thought for what seemed like hours on it, when I finally came to a conclusion and said, "Alright I'm in."

"Since you seem to possess great speed with your new abilities, your codename will now be Agent Speed." "I will now take you to headquarters for training."

Just like that my life turned upside down, hopefully, I thought I will find a way to change back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Training

These are the memoirs of the zone cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

The Zone Cop Headquarters was unlike anything I had seen before, I soon realized why Zonic walked on the walls, and every room in the building was twisted by about ninety degrees! This was very disorientating and it took me about an hour to get over it. Not only that but I was getting stares from all of the other zone cops there.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for me anyway?" I asked.

"You will be part of a new section of zone cops; you will be by yourself, making sure things happen in zones the way they are supposed to happen."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" said Zonic

"I mean please explain."

"You will go to a zone, and make sure the, shall we say 'important' people of that zone do what they are supposed to. You will also be working alone, and without help from the rest of us. You will only use force when authorized, you will not deter from this rule. You will introduce yourself only to the main people of the zone, no civilians. You will not only make sure things go the way they are supposed to, but you will never destroy the main villain of any zone, unless things get too much out of hand and only if you are authorized by me and me alone."

"Okay, there's a lot I can't do, but tell me what I can do."

"You main goal is to sabotage the main villain of each zone, and you may stop any of the lesser villains by any way you see fit."

"So what am I now a spy?"

"Exactly."

As we walked what seemed like ages, he took me to the training room.

"I know you have a replicator aboard your ship, I want you to replicate these items."

"What are they?"

"The the seven smaller gems are known as chaos emeralds, the seven middle sized ones are known as super emeralds, and the larger one is known as the master emerald, we hope you will not need any of them, but just in case."

"I thought I was here for training."

"You are we need to test you tolerance levels for chaos energy."

That was the first time I went into super form, a very strange feeling, it was as if all of my body was getting stronger to an unspeakable level, Zonic wanted to test my abilities in super form, and did I show him, I actually destroyed all targets, but to show off a little I twisted the entire headquarters to a normal position so I could stand properly, I of course moved it back before the effects of the emeralds wore off.

"That was a little stronger than usual; I don't think we'll need to test you in hyper form, but just in case take the super emeralds with you."

"That still didn't feel like training though."

"That was just a test; we're going to train you on the different types of shields now. First is the bubble shield, it will prevent an attack against you and it will allow you to breathe underwater. Second is the lightning shield, it will protect you from energy attacks and will disappear with water and physical attacks. Finally we have the flame shield which will protect you from fire and heat and allow you to do a fire blast; it also disappears with water and physical attacks."

"What are you a game manual?"

"No, but you need to know what each shield can do, they will come in very handy later on, and each can be activated by the buttons on this belt."

"So what's the fourth button for?"

"I was fixing to get to that, the fourth button activates the holographic program on the belt, it will allow you to take your human form temporarily, because let's face it, not every zone has anthropomorphic hedgehogs, and you may be looked at as a monster."

After some training with the belt, I was ready to go on my first assignment, however back on Mobius things were getting worse. Dr. Robotnik was beginning his plans for the weapon known as the Death Egg.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

First Assignment

These are the memoirs of the zone cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

"I want you to go to these coordinates for your first assignment," said Zonic.

"Wait but these are…"

"I don't care we need to make sure things go the way they are supposed to, because if the main villain succeeds, there will be no way to stop him from going to other zones and taking them over, just make sure you activate the cloaking device on your ship and the holo-belt before being seen."

"Alright, but I wish I could have trained more before going to this particular zone."

As I reluctantly punched the coordinates into the ship and created what I now properly called the zone generator, I knew this was going to be one of my hardest assignments ever. Why did this have to be my first zone to fix, I mean the heroes of this zone are strong enough as it is why would they need me? I thought to myself as I was traveling through the rift. According to the coordinates I was heading to zone 237, which was the zone of _Dragon Ball Z_, not only that but the time was smack in the middle of the Frieza saga. Upon entering the zone I landed my ship on a secluded island and activated the cloaking mechanism, and then activated the holo-belt and looked in the mirror. I had to admit Zonic did do a good job on the belt; however, my hair was originally brown instead of red, oh well. Job one was to find Goku of course and since I couldn't sense power levels yet I had to rely on my newfound speed to do it.

…

I had to be sure not to run into any Namekians or Frieza's men, unfortunately things did not go as planned. I ran into four of his lesser henchmen trying to get some information on the Dragon Balls, fortunately, according to Zonic I could technically save them. I quickly used my speed to stop the henchman that was choking one of the Nameks.

"And just who are you, one of those Earthlings I keep hearing about?" the henchman asked.

"Yeah let's go with that."

"Quick check his power level and see what he's got." The second henchman said.

"I guess all he has is speed his power level is only fifty," said the third henchman.

"Let me take him out I haven't done anything all day," said the fourth.

"It's time to see if these shields work on live targets," I said as I activated the flame shield.

"Wait his power level it…it's rising!"

It didn't take much to knock all four of them out at once, by setting the ground around them ablaze and by creating a small tornado they suffocated and passed out, I of course will never be a killer. Then I had to get out of there fast I couldn't let the Namekians find, much less thank me after that. I left three of the henchmen there and took one for questioning.

"You said there were others like me where are they?"

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Fine have it your way then."

I then turned the holo-belt off, I was in a hurry and needed answers then and there, and since the physical particles of the holographic projector hinders this ability it needed to be turned off.

"What are you?"

"Let's just say I'm helping the Earthlings. Now are you still refusing to give me any information?"

"I serve Frieza to the death."

"Fine."

With him still restrained I grabbed his head and placed it to mine and began to read his thoughts, although he did very well at hiding what he knew, I just had to peel back his mind further and further. There were some putrid and disgusting things in there, but I found what I needed.

"What?! The Ginyu Force is here already?"

"Yeah and there's not a thing you can do to stop them."

Now I knew where they were, so Zonic brought me at this period…

"If you don't let me go I'll kill you!!"

"Fine, go tell Frieza that he has more to fear than just the Earthlings, but you'll have to crawl there."

With that I broke both his legs, placed him far away from where I was going, and turned on the homing beacon in his scouter. Frieza would probably find him either believe him or kill him for producing lies, or both; but that was not my concern now, I knew what would happen if I couldn't find Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta in time. Out of nowhere was a huge blast and now I knew where to go man I hope I'm not too late.

"Would you hurry up and destroy the kid already?"

"Yeah we're getting bored here Reccoome!"

"Hey leave the kid alone!" I yelled just barely making it.

"Someone new wants to play with Reccoome? Fine I accept."

I was not sure about this one; Reccoome was a main villain not a henchman or a minion, but I couldn't let the others die, even if they didn't know me yet. Saving someone is more important than the rules I thought, and I just have to hold out until Goku shows up, which shouldn't be more than five minutes anyway, and since I can't do beam attacks yet, all I can do is ram him at top speed, man this is going to hurt. A half mile should give me enough room to break the sound barrier and hopefully stop him until Goku shows up, I started backing up.

"Look at him, he's running away."

Just a little bit further…

"What kind of hero saves someone, and runs off what a coward."

…and now, just keep running and don't stop…

"Oh look he's coming back, wow, he's moving pretty fast."

…there went the sound barrier…

"Wait, I don't think he's going to stop!"

…time to brace for impact…

"Hey you're crazy," said Reccoome as we made contact.

"At least I don't beat up little children."

Amazing I was completely out of energy, but he was still getting back up, but fortunately Goku's ship landed and he appeared, he even tried to give me a sensu bean, but I declined considering the problems that would happen if I accepted. Later on I explained who I was and why I was there, and what might happen if I didn't do my job correctly. I stayed in this zone through what was called the Cell Saga, picked up some new moves along the way, but I did have to leave, there were other zones in need of my assistance. Back on Mobius, Robotnik was beginning the plans for his Ultimate Annihilator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Homecoming

These are the memoirs of the zone cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

"Great job on your first assignment Speed!" said Zonic as I was getting out of the ship.

"Thanks when is my next assignment?"

"In about two weeks actually, so in other words you have a two week vacation."

"Well that's okay I guess, but where can I go?"

"We do vacations a little differently here; you have the opportunity to go to any zone you want for two weeks, isn't that great?"

After that I knew exactly where to go, back to my original zone, it would be nice to see my family again even if it would be from a distance, I could never show them what I have become. So after a night to rest I began my plans to go back home.

"Are you sure about going here? You know you could go anywhere don't you?" asked Zonic.

"Yeah I'm sure."

I then activated the ship and the zone generator and punched in the code for zone 001, and prepared myself for home. I knew just where to land too, the bicycle graveyard, which was fitting, it was full of old useless junk, it was where I got most of the parts for my first zone generator, it was amazing how no matter how much junk was put into the place it always looked the same. So I landed and making sure to turn on the holo-belt and now that I converted my ship to capsule form, I was able to carry my ship everywhere. First off was to see mom and dad, and to diagnose the android I had put in my place for long-term missions. Of course I couldn't be seen as my current self by my parents so I decided to permanently leave the belt on. I 'broke-in' to my house and waited in my room for the android.

…

"Who are you?" The android asked.

"I am your creator, and it's time to run the diagnostic program."

As I ran the diagnostic program, I looked through its memory banks to not only make sure it performed the tasks it was programmed to, but to catch up on things, and fortunately no one could tell the difference between me or the android and though it was not designed to work this long, it would have to do.

"Where have you been master?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I came here for more than just to make sure you were working to full capacity, open the lab."

Ah, how I missed this place, it was another secret I kept from my parents, and yet I was looking for something specific, the DNA analyzer. Even though being a hedgehog had its good points, I still couldn't wait to be human again, with some DNA I still had left when I was human, I looked closely at the two for hours trying to crack the code that would revert myself back to normal, and with even my lab at full capacity, I began to realize more and more that it was going to be next to impossible to change back. I had to give credit to Robotnik, he did scramble it very well and if there was anyone that would be able to change me back it would be him, but I couldn't just walk up and ask him, but I still kept working at it and working at eventually I fell asleep working.

…

I woke the next morning hoping I had somehow fixed myself in the night, but no, I was still a red anthropomorphic hedgehog, however it was when I awoke I noticed something wrong, it was around eleven o' clock, but it was pitch black outside, I looked around for a reason for this and realized what had happened, someone or something had activated my first zone generator, it was extremely experimental, it would fuse zones together and if I did not act quickly, it could be permanent. The question was which zone was it trying to fuse with, where was the generator, and who or what had activated it. When I went outside the sky was so desperately trying to go back to normal as if it was an attempt to block what was happening, no one of course knew what was going on, and then I saw it the rift looked more like a black hole trying to take away the world, but it was also adding things as well, I had to stop it somehow. Then I saw the android with the zone generator and was puzzled because I had just been through its memory banks and saw nothing that would even hint for him to do this. I began to approach him slowly, as people had begun to stare at me rather than the rift, I realized I had left the holo-belt in the lab, but I didn't care I had to save them.

"Program 25497 deactivate…"

The android began to laugh

"Program 25497 deactivate now…"

"Assessment confirmed you are my master no longer and I will destroy this realm and everything in it!"

What was going on had the android somehow hidden his true motives from me during the scan?

"Son what are you doing?" My father asked.

"Ah yes, the parental unit, you shall now be terminated."

"NO!"

I was too late the blast was a direct hit and now I knew that I had to destroy him.

"Nothing can stop this it is too late!"

"I'm afraid not, you crossed the line and now you will be destroyed!"

I had no shields but my own power, time to do something drastic, the ultimate beam weapon of course. It was just in its experimental stages, but if it worked, it would not only take care of the android but the rift as well, I ran back to the lab and searched for it. The problem with the weapon was that it required a ton of energy; hopefully a chaos emerald would do the trick. I ran as fast as I could back to the rift and prepared the weapon.

"Oh please that former master? It never worked in the first place."

"I'm hoping to prove you wrong, you messed up automaton!"

I activated the weapon, it was ingenious actually the weapon looked like an ordinary handgun, but once activated it would create a beam of devastating proportions, I readied the weapon.

"Wait I take it back I'll close the rift."

"Too late."

The explosion could be heard for miles, fortunately it worked and the rift was destroyed, but everyone there thought I had killed me…

"Dad! Are you okay?"

"I knew that was you all along son, I could tell by the eyes…before I go I want you…know that…I love you very much..."

I stayed just long enough to destroy my lab then I left after that, most of the people had thought I killed me anyway, but the point was if everyone thought I was dead and that I had killed my father there was no longer a reason for me to change back, I could never return again to my original zone the pain it would bring me was just too much to bear. I returned to the No Zone a few days early Zonic asked why I was back so soon, I just told him I need to be alone for awhile.

**Authors Note: Sorry to leave on such a depressing tone, but this chapter was important don't worry Speed will be back going through and saving zones from trouble in no time for chapter five it's going to be exciting, also if you enjoy it or hate the story please review I will take all forms of ****CONSTRUCTIVE**** criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Return Part 1

These are the memoirs of the zone cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

After going home and coming back I spent the next few days reflecting on what had happened and prepared myself for the next assignment.

"I'm so sorry what happened Speed if I had been there…"

"The same thing would have happened regardless of whether or not you had been there Zonic and you may have gotten killed in the process, and where would the zone cops be without you."

"I guess, but I still wish there was something I could have done."

"Which zone is my next assignment going to be?"

"You are going back to Sonic Prime's zone, our intel suggests that without some help in this matter both Sonic Prime and Robotnik will be destroyed in the process."

"Well at least I'll get to see them again, I wonder if they will remember me."

Setting the coordinates to my ship was becoming a natural habit now. Things will be different this time; I will make sure I will not be captured and save Sonic from danger of what the report called the Ultimate Annihilator. Ah there it is, Knothole, home to the small band of freedom fighters that are willing to take down Robotnik hopefully they will remember me.

"King Acorn there's a strange ship approaching."

"Is it one of Robotnik's?"

"Unsure, should we fire?"

"No, let's see who it is first."

"Please sir, get out of your ship and put your hands behind your head."

"Is this any way to welcome an old friend?" I asked.

Captured again, but this time it was from the freedom fighters, what on Mobius was going on? They eventually led me to the throne room…

"A red hedgehog, just who are you anyway?"

"I could say the same to you."

"You really do not know me, I am King Maximillian Acorn, and again who are you?"

"So you're King Max, hmm, my name is Speed the Hedgehog, and I am here on a mission from the Zone Cops, if I could talk to Sally she'll explain everything to you."

"Princess Sally is dead."

"What?! When?"

"She was killed by enemy number one Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Now I know you are making this up."

"How dare you! I could have you killed if I felt like it…"

"I would love to see you try."

"Get him out of here now!"

"Wait a minute! Let me at least speak to the other freedom fighters they'll explain to you who I am and what I'm doing here."

"Fine"

A few minutes later they sent them in…

"Well I do declare, look who it is."

"Welcome back Mon Ami."

"It's Max!" Tails came up and hugged me, it surprised me a little to be called Max again too.

"Call me Speed, Tails; will you guys please explain to the King who I am?"

"Well of course sugah."

The spent about an hour explaining what had happened to me and why I am against Robotnik, King Max seemed to be pleased.

"So you are here to help huh, well I think we have all the help we need at the moment and I don't need some ex-overlander to sabotage anything."

"You do realize I don't need your permission King Acorn, I work better alone anyway. See ya."

"What? Catch him now!"

"Wow, he's just as fast as Sugah Hog now."

"Stop right there we have you completely surrounded!"

"Not the air."

"What?"

A little move that I learned during my time in the Dragon Ball Z zone was to fly; the look on their faces was priceless. No time to joke about that now though, I had to find Sonic and figure out what happened to Sally and why he was in prison.

…

Later that night around midnight I infiltrated Knothole, if anyone was going to make sense of what happened it would be Bunnie. I came up to her house very quietly and snuck in…

"Spee…"

"Shh! Bunnie I need to know what exactly is going on here before I can continue with my mission, I have reports that Sonic will die in the near future without my help, do you understand?"

"Yes, it goes like this…"

**Author's note: Bunnie tells Speed what happens in the Archie Comic **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** #47, this part of the story is taking place between comics 47 and 48 for those of you wondering where this fits in.**

"I just can't believe that happened Bunnie, I sense something more going on here, I don't know what it is, but will you look into it while I'm gone?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?"

"My job"

**Author's note again: Ooh suspense! Just get ready my readers for chapter 6 it's going to be great! And as always please review and give constructive criticism so I can improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Return Part 2

These are the memoirs of the zone cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

Finding Sonic was beginning to become harder than I initially thought, having learned that he escaped the transport to the Devil's Gulag I had no choice but to find him through the DNA tracker that I had installed on my ship's computer. Locating a fugitive on the run was beginning to become much harder than I thought.

"DNA found on Floating Island, proceed?"

That's it I've found him! I made a quick turn and headed for the Floating Island, it was then I realized that I have not met Knuckles yet, the echidna could pose a threat to my mission. No matter I needed to continue. I arrived about thirty minutes from the initial scan and found the Floating Island deserted, I was too late I needed to find out where they went.

"Where did they go I wonder," just then I sensed someone trying to jump me from behind, "nice try for a novice, who are you anyway?"

"I am Espio the Chameleon, and I'll ask the questions pal."

"You're one of the Chaotix aren't you; good then you must know where Sonic went, tell me."

"No"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

He attacked trying to through his punches at me, but I dodged them easily.

"Man you're fast."

"That's what I've been told."

Just then Dulcy the dragon showed up, but instead of fighting me, she convinced Espio to tell me where Sonic went, which leads me to believe that dragons in this zone must have some power to detect good intentions or evil one's, but there was no time to ask, she told me Sonic headed for Knothole just moments ago, I hope I still have time to catch up with them.

…

There it is Knothole, are those Robotnik's Swatbots?! The battle seems to have already started I hope I haven't missed out on the fun.

"What is that some reinforcements for Robotnik?" Asked Knuckles

"No, but I can't believe he's back, I never thought I would see him again." Said Sonic

"Who?" Asked Knuckles, again.

"Speed the Hedgehog." I answered, butting into the conversation. "It's good to see you again Sonic."

"Likewise, we needed some help." Sonic said after smashing a swatbot.

"Let me take care of this, quickly." I said after activating the flame shield.

"Yeah right how are you going take care of all these swatbots? Oh." Knuckles asked then had his question answered when I melted the remaining swatbots with blasts of heat from the shield.

"We'll catch up later, I spy a traitor" said Sonic as he ran after Drago.

But it wasn't Sonic that stopped Drago, it was Hershey and she explained to him that she was tricked while dressed as Sonic at giving Sally her deathly fall, I don't think I had ever seen Sonic as mad as he was right then, the amount of rage in him was just enough to push him over the edge, he started heading towards Robotropolis, and I had to actually struggle to catch up.

"What are you doing Speed, this is personal between me and Robotnik, it does not involve you at all."

"On the contrary, you and I both know that I have an old score to settle with Robotnik for turning me into this."

"Personally, I think it was an improvement, you look better as a hedgehog anyway."

"So are you ready to defeat Robotnik Sonic, I'll help you get in, but as a zone cop I'm required not to help you defeat him directly, so you're on your own."

"Fine just help me get in there."

…

While Sonic tried his after-image move on the missiles I disable the system so they would stop firing altogether, allowing him to infiltrate the facility. Then I followed him just far enough not to be seen by anyone until Sonic beat up Snively anyway.

"You! I never thought I would see you ever again." Said Snively

"I'm like a bad penny; you can't get rid of me."

"I imagine you're going to kill me now for what my uncle and I did to you."

"The thought had crossed my mind, but no I try not to seek revenge, but I don't have to help you."

"You can't just leave me here in pain!!"

"You are very mistaken Snively, I don't have to help you at all, in fact that's exactly what I'm going to do is to leave you here alone, by yourself."

After my brief run in with Snively I bumped into Bunnie and Antoine.

"Other sugah hog what are you doing here!"

"I could say the same about you two as well."

"Well you were right about Sonic not killing Sally it was…"

"I know I found out not too long ago…"

"Excuse me, but we need to get out of here now, there's a bomb to worry about, remember?"

"What a bomb?!"

"Yeah and Sonic made us leave to fight Robotnik by himself."

"Okay you two get out of here, I'll take care of Sonic and Robotnik."

"What are you going to do Mon Ami?"

"What I was sent here to do in the first place, to save Sonic."

…

Talk about last minute; I had just arrived as the ultimate annihilator began firing.

"You!" Robotnik screamed

"Looks like you won't hurt anyone ever again, Robotnik"

The time for words was over I needed to get Sonic out of there before the place went to Kingdom Come, there was one shot, it was a teleportation system that I had been working on for a while, I happened to save it from my original lab, I hoped it worked, I grabbed Sonic and activated the ring on him and sent him away from this area, unfortunately it could only work for one person at a time, before it needed a full day to recharge, oh well I did my job, that's all that mattered anyway…

"Speed!"

"Goodbye Sonic, I'll see you later."

**Author's note: This explains how Sonic made it out of the Ultimate Annihilator, but as for Speed did he make it out. Keep on reading and find out in the final chapter of this story coming soon to a fanfic near you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Conclusion for Now

These are the memoirs of the zone cop Speed the Hedgehog

…

"I can't what's happened in just one day, I mean Sally being alive and the end of Robotnik." Said Sonic

"We sure have come a long way since our small little sabotages against Robotnik. We've met new friends, lost some and I don't ever think we'll forget the sacrifices made to bring our world back to normal." Said Sally

"Shouldn't we make a search party for Speed? I mean if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here right now." Said Sonic

"Yes, but Sonic you must understand that Speed was inside the Ultimate Annihilator when it blew, the blast was so devastating that it threw Knothole three hours into the future, and I don't think anyone could survive after a blast like that."

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Sonic

"It's me Zonic."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad to see that Speed's mission was a success, but I've lost his tracking signal and I fear that he might be…dead."

"So you sent Speed here to save me?"

"Yes, he seemed ready for a mission of this magnitude; he completed several others, much more dangerous."

**Author's Note: I will get to these other missions later; this is the main story that introduces the character.**

"Why didn't you leave him in the No Zone?"

"Because Sonic, if we left him in there you would be dead right now, Speed knew the risks of this mission and he could have declined…"

"He didn't because you would put him in prison!"

"Look I didn't come here to argue, I came here because his ship was here, and since he is not here I need to find him."

"Fine I'm going to look for him too."

"I know I can't stop you once you have your mind set on something." Said Zonic

"Are you coming too Sally?"

"No, there's too much for me to do here right now, but I hope you find him."

…

"Ugh, my head…I can barely move, but I'm alive I don't know how, but I'm alive."

I found myself pinned between some wreckage and the wall, I couldn't believe that I wasn't dead, a few broken bones, but not dead. I tried to call for help using the communications system on my belt, but it was completely fried.

"I guess I'm on my own."

I managed to get myself out, but I couldn't walk and I certainly didn't have enough energy to fly, I needed to find something I could use for a cane. Then I saw a broken rebar that would be perfect for now I had to get out of there and get some medical help. I started to pick myself up using the rebar as support. The pain was unbearable! I just kept repeating in my head I have to get out, I have to get out.

…

"Well here we are." Said Sonic

"I don't think anything could survive that!" Said Zonic as they both looked at a panoramic view of what used to be Robotropolis.

"I'm not leaving until we at least find a body." Said Sonic

"Is that who I think it is?"

"What, oh I see him, he's barely walking!"

"Don't just stand there gawking help me!"

Just like that I had been found and they took me back to Knothole and took me to the care of Dr. Quack.

…

"He's a tough one alright, he'll pull through, I can't believe anything survived that." Said Quack

"Can we see him Doc?" said Sonic

"Sure go right in."

…

"You really are crazy you know that." Said Sonic

"Yeah I know, but what matters more was for me to save you and not you to save me, I guess I still owe you one Sonic."

"You don't owe me anything Speed."

"Speed, I've been thinking, as soon as you get out I'll put you on extended leave and if you decide to come back to the Zone Cops that would be great, but if you want to quit, I won't stop you."

"I'll keep that in mind Zonic."

"Speed, I can't thank you enough for saving Sonic." Sally said as she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

…

A few months later I was back to feeling like my old self, I spent most of the time catching up with the freedom fighters, but as a wise man once said as soon there is a greeting, a parting is soon to follow.

"You're fixing to leave aren't you Speed?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, I mean being here is great, but you know I don't belong here."

"I kind of figured you were going to say something like that. So where will you go?"

"I'm going back to the No Zone and hopefully go on another mission, if Zonic's proposition still stands."

"You know it does, you're the best Zone Cop he's got."

"Thanks Sonic."

"Don't be a stranger Speed, come see us every once in awhile."

"I'll do one better my friend here." I said as I threw him a special device

"What is it?"

"It's kind of like a phone, but it can reach only me wherever I am in any zone, use it if you need my help."

"Thanks Speed."

"I'll see you later Sonic, remember if you need me, just call."

I activated the zone generator and input the coordinates for zone 000, the No Zone, and not being one for long goodbyes I left. Everyone was doing better now, and for the first time in my life I knew where I was needed I would continue my missions to save the zones from peril and stop evil from rearing its head, this was my purpose.

**Author's Note: Well what did you guys think? I am probably going to do more adventures with Speed, but for now we'll let him rest for awhile. As always please comment on the story.**


End file.
